Jayne
Jayne(ジェーン, pronounced as Jeen) is a Spirit who somehow ends up in Makai (Demon World) a long time ago. She is a medical specialist and her skill in healing is something that she was born with. Though her power is not great enough to allow her to survive in the deeper parts of the Demon World, Jayne is still able to live in the chaotic world as the demons around her are usually weaker than her. Jayne is the main character of the fanfic storyline Yu Yu Hakusho: Revenge, a story set 10 years before the beginning of the original Yu Yu Hakusho. __TOC__ Appearance Jayne is quite a beautiful spirit. She has a shoulder-length hair of pink colour and a pair of brilliant green eyes. Her skin is that of an olive-white complexion and her height is around 164 cm. As for clothing, Jayne doesn't seems to possess a taste on wearing the same outfit as she frequently change it depending on her mood. Jayne's signature outfit is a sleeveless red top accompanied with a short pink skirt. Beneath this skirt is a black shorts that she wears to allow her to move freely. She also wears a pair of black gloves and a pair of grey shoulder protectors. In addition, she also wears a pair of knee-high black boots. Jayne can be seen carrying her medical pouch for most of the time. Personality For most of the time, Jayne is portrayed as a calm girl and does not act like some sort of attention-seeker like other girls did. Despite her calm attitude, she is not as nonchalant as Hiei as she can be quite humorous at time. In tough time, she refuses to be in a panic-state and remained calm as she tried to find a way to get through the situation. This is a resemblance to Kurama's calculating, analytical and cunning personalities, however, in Jayne's case, she mainly analyze the situation to escape if things look too bleak for her to handle History Formerly, Jayne lived in the Spirit World and worked independently as a doctor to any injured spirits, humans or demons. She served other people for free as long as that person is good. This means that, Jayne won't treat anyone who is evil inside. According to her, Jayne is born with the natural ability to heal and she enhanced her ability by learning the art of medic from her mother. Eventually, she grew into an amazing "doctor" and many entities searched for Jayne for her treatment. As time passed by, the improvised technology in the Spirt World, Human World and Demon World rendered her skill useless. Eventually, Jayne faded from the radar and she just lived a normal life with her mother and father. Somehow, when a lower B-Class Demon invaded the Spirit World, he killed Jayne's parents and left her mortally wounded. After the event, Jayne was treated by Koenma out of pity and thanks to her aura, she recovered rather quickly. The murder of her parents left her with an ordeal which seems to be permanent. She escaped from Koenma's place in order to track down the B-Class Demon and avenge her late parents. When she finally came face-to-face with the demon, both of them were taken to the Demon World by an unknown force. There, Jayne began to adapt into a new lifestyle and continued her search for the demon who assassinated her parents. Synopsis The synopsis will be based off Yu Yu Hakusho: Revenge. Power and Abilities Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Healing Specialist: Known Techniques/Moves *'Power Enhance' *'Spirit Punch' *'Spirit Palm-Knife' *'Spirit Magna Rush' *'Healing' **'Long-Range Healing' **'Wide-Range Healing' *'Spirit Shield' *'Spirit Energy Sensing' Trivia *Her appearance is based off Sakura Haruno. *Her Level is 4. *Her Power Level is around the upper C Class level. *She can take on lower B Class demon. *Jayne is the author's first character. Category:Fanon Character